


When You Wake

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cry with me, F/M, Feels, Love, Pain, Romance, they're all too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: The Civil War was over and, when you thought that you could finally have a moment of peace with Bucky, he decided to return to cryo-freeze.





	When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so stressed recently with moving jobs and trying to deal with my heart and my head so here are some feels to share in my dilemma. This scene still hurts. Why Bucky? Why?

[ ](https://media.giphy.com/media/XEszWhzvtbgAM/giphy.gif)

The Civil War had ended between Steve and Tony but it left a huge hole in their friendship.

You were always keeping tabs on Bucky to keep him safe from dangerous people so it was only natural to fall in love with him. And, when the War started, you stood alongside Steve. 

You thought all the problems were over but Bucky threw you in the deep end when he made the decision to go back into cryo-freeze. 

That’s how you and Steve ended up in Wakanda. It’s why you were both staring at Bucky in a medical facility with heavy hearts. 

“Going under is best for everybody.” Bucky reminded. 

Steve sighed and wished that there was some way for him to convince Bucky to not go through with his plan. But, no matter how hard he thought, he knew deep down that trouble would always follow his friend and a normal life would be possible until the dust settled. 

“Can I have a minute alone?” You asked softly from behind Steve. He glanced back and saw the solemn expression on your face before nodding. He moved aside and disappeared onto the veranda where T’Challa was overlooking his city silently.

Bucky watched Steve walk away and noticed you staring at him, frozen still and not moving a step forward. He turned to you and managed a small smile even though his heart ached. 

“Just so you know, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“Then why are you doing this?” You asked, desperation in your voice. Taking a step over to him, you knew what his reasons were but you couldn’t fully accept them. 

Bucky was waiting for you to argue with his decision and his heart lightened slightly. This was the banter that he wanted to dream about when he slept. 

Standing up, he stepped forward and closed most of the gap between the pair of you, now able to see your bleary eyes and the diluted pupils. 

You didn’t want this. You couldn’t fathom the way he was locked up by HYDRA and now Bucky was going to make you watch it happen this time.

“You can’t convince me not to go through with it. Steve’s already tried – multiple times.” He said, despite you shaking your head with disagreement. “(Y/n), I’m still a danger.”

“Danger to who? You don’t even have a metal arm anymore.” You snapped angrily. Bucky squinted at your outburst and you immediately took back the words. 

“Sorry.” You apologised half-heartedly. “But there has to be another way.” 

You looked around your surroundings and gestured to it all, “You could stay here in Wakanda but stay _awake_.” 

Bucky chuckled at your suggestion and his hand found your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb ever so gently. Your anger melted away with his touch and, the next thing you knew was that you lunged forward to steal yourself a kiss. 

He owed you that much. 

A few heated moments later, Bucky pulled you closer and you wrapped your arms around his neck while he kept his hand firmly on the back of her head, pressing a kiss into your hair. You buried your face against him and closed your eyes with Bucky doing the same. 

Both of you trying to savour this moment with one another. 

This was most likely the last hug you would get with him and you wanted to hold Bucky for as long as you could. And if, by some miracle, you could keep him from going into cryo-freeze, you’d do it in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, a loud cough broke your moment of romantic bliss. 

Upon opening your eyes, you saw Steve back inside the room with the doctors waiting for Bucky to enter the tube compartment. 

Bucky knew that it would be the hardest to say goodbye to you but he never anticipated the pain that came with tearing himself away from the one person he cared for. 

The person he loved.

Reluctantly, you parted from each other and Steve could only idly stand by and join in this torment. 

As Bucky climbed into the compartment, you and Steve stood on each side and provided moral support for his decision. 

You glanced up at Steve and felt your heart sink when you saw the way he was fighting back tears and still acting strong for his best friend. You looked away and focused your attention on Bucky as he was strapped in comfortably and the glass casing was lowered until it locked into place with a loud hiss. 

Bucky watched you lean forward and press a kiss onto the compartment – your (f/c) lipstick staining the glass in perfect formation. Steve finally cracked a soft smile at the gesture and noted the way in which his best friend lit up, Bucky’s eyes flickering with hope. 

You smiled back at him and tilted your head gently.

“For when you wake.” You told him. 

A small laugh escaped his lips before Bucky closed his eyes happily and was cryogenically frozen. 

The moment he was iced, Captain America lost his resolve. He covered his face with his hands and you made your way over to comfort him. 

Losing Bucky over and over again was not easy for him. 

Clearly needing some space, you guided your blonde-haired friend by the shoulders and led him out of the building to collect himself. Despite wanting to stay with Bucky, Steve needed a friend to lean on and you were going to give him that. 

After you had departed, T’Challa entered the room and saw the frozen man in his tube and the lipstick stamp that was present. Pointing to it, the King looked to the doctors.

“Preserve that.”


End file.
